Like coming home
by Needtodelete
Summary: A drunken night was just the start. Finn and Rachel get faced with the ultimate problem and must decide what to do.
1. Drunk

They'd been having sex for a while. Rachel and Finn, that is. Mostly because of Rachel's ridiculous fear of Finn wanting Quinn back again.

She figures if she keeps him satisfied he'll stay and she won't have to feel the way she felt without him.

So that's how they ended up here. With Finn drunkenly kissing her.

You see, Santana had insisted that the "Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza" needed a resurrection. Somehow the Spanish girl had talk Rachel into it.

All the glee clubbers had gathered in the Berry's basement. Puck having made a liquor run before hand. Rachel had tried to enforce rules, but no one listened to her, as usual.

It was about three hours into the party that Rachel vaguely noticed Finn shooting her sloppy smiles. In her drunken state she didn't pay any mind, but instead turned back to continue talking with Kurt.

Finally when Kurt had retreated to Blaine's arms, Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel from behind. She leaned into the embrace. Finn was always so warm, and big, and familiar. Like coming home. They simply swayed there for a while until Finn's lips met her jaw and he whispered huskily, "let's go to your room."

If she concentrated hard enough she could feel the evidence of how much Finn wanted her. So she nodded. Finn took her hand and lead her up the stairs. She had a few difficulties getting up them, having fell and laughed for about two minutes; that high, contagious laugh.

Finally when she heard Finn close the door she turned to him, only to immediately be pressed against the nearest wall. She could feel the heat coming off Finn's body through the thin sundress she had on. Their mouths fused together in a desperate kiss. One of his hands caressing her side the other pressed firmly against he wall beside her head.

She moaned in protest when Finn stepped away to pull his shirt over his head. He heard the noise and growled at her before hoisting her up to wrap her legs around his waist. He rocked up into her and she cried out.

"Bed," she said while pushing on his shoulder.

A half a second later, her knees were on the bed on either side of her boyfriend. She pulled the yellow dress over her head. Watching her boyfriends eyes darken at the sight of her. He pulled her down flush against his chest, licking the shell of her ear, "ride me."

And all she could do was nod.

She quickly shed the rest of her clothing as Finn got out of his jeans. When she was back on top of him, he pulled her down to him in a searing kiss. With no warning, he slid into her and she gasped into his mouth.

Rachel couldn't help but move. Her hips snapping forward and then pulling back. Bouncing up and down, anything she could do to get more of this delicious feeling. She normally didn't even like sex this much. It was nice enough, she liked the closeness she felt with Finn, but he defiantly enjoyed it more than she did...normally.

Now though, she felt a raging heat spreading through her body. She could feel Finn in every inch of her. She slammed her eyes shut and moved faster. She tried to concentrate on the sounds that were escaping Finn. Groans and growls, every so often a soft praise, but she found it hard with this feeling bubbling in her stomach. It was new and marvelous.

"Rachel, ah. I'm gonna-"

She felt him still and something hot inside of her. The feeling sent shock waves through her and her body spasmed before a euphoric feeling captured her. She fell off of Finn and onto the mattress.

It wasn't long before sleep was taking over, and she felt strong arms circle around her and a hot chest on her back.

-()-

Rachel woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. The sound of Finn snoring next to her made her want to hit him. So she slapped his chest hard, he startled and looked up at her before smiling.

"Hey there," he said while pulling her into a tight hug.

"What happened last night?" Their was pain in her voice, Finn could hear it.

"Tylenol?"

"Please, but you didn't answer my question."

Finn was rummaging through her nightstand, "well nothing really happened. Santana and Kurt got into a argument and she and Brit left. We had the best sex ever." He smiled brightly at the memory.

"We had sex?" Her eyes were wide.

"Yea, you rode me," he said quietly as he climbed on top her. Sitting back just enough to let her swallow down the capsules.

Rachel felt warm with Finn's weight on top of her. Then she realized she was naked and that's why she was cold.

"Well, that's new." She smiled up at him before pulling him into a sweet kiss.

"You came," he said while placing open mouthed kisses down her neck.

She hiked her leg over his waist, "Oh my god. And I don't even remember it."

Finn laughed softly, still kissing her skin. His hand founds its way between her legs and came back up glistening, "look your still wet." He smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him off her.

"I'm going for a shower, care to join me?" She quirked a dainty eyebrow in Finn's direction. He quickly ran into the conjoined bathroom after her.


	2. Sick

"Noah! It's step step twist jump!"

"That's what I did!"

"No you stepped three times."

"Like it matters."

"As a matter of fact you're throwing the whole routine off."

"Rachel, thank you, but I can handle the teacher duties." Mr. Shue finally spoke up.

"Fine. But if I can, I have a song I'd really like to perform for everyone."

"Sure, what song?"

"'Someone like you' by Adele. It's perfect for my voice."

He nodded at the girl.

_I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you. <em>

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<br>_

She inhaled for the next bit and caught the scent of aftershave and it hit her like a ton of bricks. One minute she was singing the next she was puking all over the choir room floor. Various "ews" and gags could be heard, but all Rachel could do was vomit.

Finn rushed to her and rubbed her back. Finally when she caught her breath long enough to talk she told Finn to take her the bathroom before she pukes again. He quickly guided the sick girl to the bathroom.

After getting sick for a good fifteen minutes she walked out of the stall to find Finn sitting in a chair in the girls restroom.

"What are you doing in here? You could get in trouble." She looked at him through the mirror.

"I couldn't just leave you here alone."

She quietly rinsed her mouth out, trying to open her mouth as little as possible out of fear that undesirable things would come out.

"I'm driving you home."

She nodded sullenly. Knowing that she couldn't stay, she was feeling sick just thinking about that smell.

Rachel silently followed Finn back to the choir room.

"Uh, Mr. Shue I'm driving Rachel home. She's really sick."

"I'm not really sick, Finn. It's probably just a virus or something." Then she caught that awful smell again and hurled into the nearest trashcan.

"Yea, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

He waited for Rachel to finish and half carried her to his truck.

"Did you eat something bad?"

"I don't think so. It was Noah's aftershave. I smelled it and bam."

"But you're fine now?"

"Just tired."

"We'll go back to yours and take a nap." He winked at her. She didn't think it was amusing though.

"Finn, I'm not having sex with you. I just threw up for a solid half hour."

"But...alright." Finn's eyes went back to the road.

"We can cuddle though." She smiled hopefully at him, waiting for him to smile back. He did and it relieved her.

When they got to Rachel's house she instructed Finn to sit on the couch and wait for her.

She retreated to her room and found one of Finn's t-shirts and a pair of pajama shorts. She brushed her teeth thoroughly and pulled all her hair up in a messy bun.

When she went back downstairs she found Finn on her couch with a glass of chocolate milk in one hand and the remote in the other. She curled herself into his side.

"I'm so turned on right now," Finn said without looking away from the TV. She laughed loudly and it made Finn smile. He'd always loved Rachel's laugh. That loud, almost infectious laugh that anyone who wasn't him rarely got to hear. He got it all the time, though. He'd realized he loved her while she was laughing at something dumb he'd done. He remembers watching her laugh and her eyes light up and he couldn't even feel embarrassed.

"What? I am." He looked down at her. "You in my clothes turns me on."

"Shut up, Finn." She said it with a smile though, all the while bringing Finn down into a sweet kiss. A kiss that made his heart flutter and hold on to her a little tighter.

-()-

A month later and she was still puking her dads insisted that she go to the doctor. She got Kurt to go with her.

"What if it's something serious? Or worse what if it's something that could affect my voice?"

Kurt raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her. She just shrugged and sat back in the uncomfortable plastic chair.

"Berry, Rachel Berry?"

A pretty nurse in purple scrubs smiled at them as they walked passed her, "all the way down and the first room on your left."

Kurt led the way and shut the door when Rachel stepped through it. She gracefully hopped onto the table.

"I'm scared, Kurt." The singer had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Rachel." And he was across the room in a flash holding her in a tight hug.

"Ms. Berry?" A tall doctor with red hair came into the room.

"Yes, that's me, sorry." She smiled a teary smile at him.

"Okay, what's going on with you?"

"I've just been puking a lot."

"No fever?"

"No"

"hmm, well we'll need to take some blood. Are you okay with needles?"

She nodded sheepishly. She'd never been outwardly scared of needles, just pain in general. The doctor exited with a nod and the pretty nurse came back in and took blood from Rachel's arm.

"We'll get the result in three to five days."

-()-

On the fifth day with no answer Rachel was really starting to worry.

She was in Finn's truck on the way to his house, complaining about the doctors when an unknown number showed up on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Rachel Berry?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"This is Dr. Randall's office."

"Oh, yea, I've been expecting this call." She shot a nervous look at Finn.

"We're sorry about the wait, we had to double check."

"So?"

"Ms. Berry, you're pregnant."

"Excuse me?"

"You're pregnant, now I can give you the numbers to-"

Rachel snapped her phone shut and looked down at her hands.

Pregnant. That thought had never even crossed her mind. She's thought about cancer and voice-killing syndromes but never a pregnancy. Her hands pressed against her stomach to try to feel something, anything, but it was flat and unmoving.

"So?" Finn's nervous tone pulled her out of her daze. They were pulling into his driveway. Kurt was already home, but their parents wouldn't be home till later.

Rachel looked at Finn like he'd spoken a foreign language. "What?"

"I asked you what the doctor said?"

"Oh...I'm pregnant."

It was out before she'd even thought about it. Her voice sounding uncaring to her own ears. All the color drained from Finn's face and he just kept look at her like he expected her to start laughing and tell him it was all a joke, and she couldn't and that's what made her start crying.

She got out of the truck and sat down on the ground and buried her face in her hands. She cried silently until she felt strong arms around her. She looked up to see Finn's tear stained face.

"We're going to be okay, Rachel."


	3. Nervous

"How can you even say that, Finn? We are most certainly not going to be okay."

"Yes we are. We can get married and stuff."

"And I'm going to be stuck in Lima my whole life with a baby. What about my dreams Finn?"

"That doesn't sound that bad to me, Rachel."

"Well it sounds awful to me, take me home."

"No you are going to stay here and we are going to go up to my room and talk about this." Finn's tone left no room for argument. Rachel glared at him through narrowed eyes as she followed him in the house.

"Hi Rachel!" Kurt called out cheerily from where he was lounging on the couch with Blaine.

"Hello Kurt, Blaine." Her tone flat and emotionless.

She marched up the stairs.

"Now Finn, tell me exactly how this is going to be okay." Her words were dripping with sarcasm.

"For starters it's not the worst thing in the world. And I love you. We could even get married. That baby is a part of us, we made it and there is absolutely no way I'm letting you get rid of it."

All Rachel could do was look up at Finn with glossy eyes, "you'd marry me?"

"In a heartbeat."

She pushed into Finn's arms and he held her tight. When he was tired of standing he brought her down to his lap but never let go.

"Fine, but promise me you'll still love me when I get all fat and want strange foods."

"I promise that I'll love you forever."

She smiled and pressed her forehead against his. "I love you too, Finn. The truth is I never would have been able to abort this baby." She pressed his hands to her stomach.

"I don't feel anything."

"Well of course you don't. She's still to small."

"She?"

"Yes, she."

"Hmm, I think we might have a little Finn Hudson in there." He laughed and tickled her stomach.

"Darling, no Finn Hudson could ever be little. It's simply logic."

His face changed into one of mock pain. She laughed that wonderful laugh. He couldn't help but kiss her hard. The knowledge that she was carrying his child making him love her that much more.

"You know, if we are doing this then we're doing it right. We are going to tell everyone immediately. And I want to get married before I get fat so I can fit into a princess dress."

"Immediately as in today?"

"Of course, Finn. I'll stay for dinner and we can tell you're family and then when you take me home we can tell my dads."

"Um okay."

-()-

That night they were all sitting around the table. Carole was cheerily chatting away with Rachel about her day. Burt and Blaine were talking about cars and Kurt kept eying Finn suspiciously. The tall boy cleared his throat to get Rachel's attention.

"Right, " she looked down at her lap and took a deep breath, " Mr. and Mrs. Hummel there is something Finn and I need to tell you."

She looked at Finn and nodded for him to continue.

"Um, you guys," he tried his best not to make eye contact with anyone, "Rachel's pregnant."

He looked around and met his moms eyes. He could see the disappointment in her eyes. This is the second time he's had to tell her that he had gotten a girl pregnant.

"Well, that's uh," Kurt's eyes were wide and he kept looking from Rachel to Blaine, "unexpected."

"What are your intentions, Finn?" This time it was Burt. His tone was hard and expecting.

"We're ah, going to get married."

"You're engaged?"

"I suppose, Kurt, I mean I wasn't asked formally." Rachel shot Finn a stern look.

"That's good, Finn, you're going to take care of your family?"

Family? Finn hadn't thought about it like that. He has a family now, a baby and a...fiance. Suddenly it hit him. He looked at Rachel and knew that he'd do anything he could to provide for them.

"Anything it takes, Dad. Anything it takes to make sure they're okay." He looked at Rachel from under his lashes. He heard her take in a sharp breathe. He saw the smile spread across her face. And he fell in love with her all over again.

"Oh Rachel!" And thus was the end of his moms silence. "How far along are you? I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma!"

"I'm guessing about three months. We just found out today and I insisted that we tall everyone as soon as possible."

"I assume you're going to tell your parents tonight, Rachel?"

"Yes, Mr. Hummel, when Finn takes me home."

"Good, Finn you stay with her as long as she needs you."

"No problem."

He gave Rachel his most sincere smile.

-()-

"Hi daddy." Rachel smiled guiltily at her dad.

"What's that look for?"

"I'm pregnant." Her hands flew to her mouth like she'd said something she wasn't supposed to. Finn just looked at the ground awkwardly.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Like having a baby?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god. Honey!"

Rachel's eyes darted around the room before her other father came rushing in.

"Hi Papa."

"Hey Princess. Finn." He nodded at both of them.

"What is it?" He looked at his husband worriedly.

"Rachel, why don't you tell your father what you just told me."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Rachel and I are having a baby, sir."

Finn spoke like a man and Burt would have been proud of him for owning up.

He watched as realization hit his future father-in-law. Rage took over the man's face. "Rachel?"

She nodded with tears streaming down her face. Finn quickly gathered her in his arms.

The man rubbed his face and let out a deep groan. Then suddenly Rachel was out of Finn's arms and holding onto her father desperately. "Papa please don't hate me! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." He wrapped his arms around his daughter, "oh princess, I could never hate you. I'm just overwhelmed."

"It's okay though, papa, Finn and I are going to get married."

"Married?"

"Yes sir."

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Rachel."

"But papa..."

"No, just let me finish. Nor do I think you two having a baby is a good idea, but there isn't anything I can do about that either."

"Wait...what are you saying?"

"You can marry Finn if you think it's what's best for your child." He gave her a stern look, and she nodded timidly.

"Thank you, papa." She hugged him tightly with a tear-stained face.

"Looks like we have a wedding to plan.


	4. Perfect

**Chapter three**

"Rachel, orange and purple will not do. And they will not get anywhere near that wedding if I have any say about it. Which I do because I'm planning it."

Kurt gave her a pointed look. She opened her mouth to protest only to be cut off by: "Kurt, have you seen my- Oh...Rachel I didn't know that you were here."

She giggled airily at her fiance before motioning him to come to her. Which he did happily.

He lifted her chin into a deep kiss. Pulling back both of them were a bit dazed.

"Uhmm...how's the baby?"

"Oh, she's fine. Missed her daddy," Rachel pulled Finn back down into kiss. This time licking his lip lightly.

"Don't mind me, you two, I'll just go plan this wedding on my own."

Rachel shooed him away.

"Oh Finn! Look!"

She pushed him out of her way and stood in front of him. She turned to the side and pulled her shirt up; running her hand over the slight swell. Finn smiled happily before mimicking her movement. His large hand covering the tiny curve completely.

Getting down eye-level with his fiance's stomach. He laid a faint kiss just next to her belly-button. "Amazing."

Rachel watched Finn stare at her stomach. She saw the fascination in his eyes. He looked up at her and laughed and she couldn't help but laugh to. Soon enough he had hold on her neck and was kissing her deeply.

"I love you, Rach."

"I love you too."

-()-

"Kurt," Rachel cried with tears in her eyes, "help me!"

Kurt hurried over the the pregnant girl, laceing up the back of the white gown before spinning her around to face him.

"Listen to me, princess, you have to stop crying. You're ruining you're make up and we just can not have that."

It was their wedding day and Rachel was an emotional wreck. Her hormones were going crazy and she was terrified that Finn would change his mind.

She cried that whole time she was having her hair done. The only reason she stopped crying was Kurt threatened her and kept giving her horrible looks.

Now she sitting here, five minutes before her cue. Kurt is waiting to be called to walk Mercedes down the aisle and Rachel couldn't stop crying.

"Rachel just stop!" Kurt looked more stressed out than she felt. Then again he always took his projects seriously.

"C'mon Kurt!" They both heard Mercedes voice ring through the room.

"I have to go. You better not be crying when you walk down that aisle."

She nodded and sniffed.

-()-

"You ready, princess?"

"As I'll ever be."

She huffed and walked out behind her father. At the beginning of the aisle she wrapped her arm around her father's as the bridal march filled the air. She sniffed and tried desperately to compose herself.

She saw Finn standing at the end of the aisle. She knew that he was shaking and sweating. She knew that he was stumbling around in his own mind and she couldn't help but smile. Her daddy looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Their cue rang out and her daddy stepped forward before she did. He had to tug at her arm before she'd even come.

They made their way down the aisle in time with the beat. Rachel couldn't help but smile at Finn, who was grinning like an idiot at her. Tears were streaming down her face and she got a death glare from Kurt.

When they reached the alter her daddy kissed her cheek and took his place.

"Hi," Finn whispered as he took her hand. She laughed that high contagious laugh and nodded at him.

"We are gathered her today," Rabbi Berman started, "today join these two in holy matrimony."

He continued with traditional vows. Rachel was half listening half consumed in her own thoughts. Finn just kept looking in her eyes.

"Do you Finn, take Rachel to be your wife?"

"I do," Finn rushed out with honest ease.

"Do you promise to love, cherish, and protect her whether in good fortune or adversity, and to seek with her a life hallowed by the faith of Israel?"

"I do," he repeated. His goofy smile still firmly planted on his face as he wondered if he just converted himself to a Jew.

Rachel repeated the whole thing with practiced ease. Her eyes glossing over when she said "I do."

-()-

"How's it going, wife?"

Finn smiled goofily at Rachel as they danced their first dance. She smiled her blinding smile at him.

"Wonderfully, husband."

They spun around the dance floor. Everyone's eyes in the room on them.

Rachel couldn't believe she was actually married to Finn. She'd vied for him for two years before he was finally hers. She'd watched him love Quinn and it almost tore her apart, but in the end she was the one with the ring on her finger and Finn's child inside her. Some childish part of her wanted to rub that in Quinn's face, but she knew that would hurt the girl much more than she was willing to do.

Plus you really shouldn't brag about teenage pregnancy.

-()-

They were in the back of a rented limo kissing long and lovingly.

They'd stopped and assumed they were at the Berry residence, which had been reluctantly vacated for the night. They stepped out of the care and realized they weren't at the Berry's at all. They were at a strange house. It looked almost like a cottage, surrounded by houses that were almost identical.

"I'm sorry, but I believe you have the wrong address, sir," Rachel called to the Limo driver.

"No mam'," he reached across the seat and handed Rachel an envelope before pulling away. Finn stood their looking like a fish. They'd just been abandoned on their wedding night.

Rachel quickly opened the envelope.

_Rachel and Finn,_

_ This is our wedding present to the both of you. All of your things have been packaged and are in the den. We have enclosed the key to the Cottage. Enjoy you're new home, kids!_

_ With love, _

_ Leroy and Harem_

Rachel turned the envelope over and a key came tumbling out into her hand.

"What's it say, Rach? What's that?"

Finn grew increasingly worried by the look on Rachel's face.

"It's ours," she mumbled.

"What?"

"It's ours! Oh my god, Finn! They bought us a house!" She was laughing hysterically at this point.

"What? Who?"

"My dads. This house is ours!"

"Wow..."

He turned and looked and the small house. His hand pressed against his face in disbelief.

Rachel ran up to the porch, almost tripping over her dress in the process. She quickly unlocked the door and pushed it open. Peering inside but waiting for Finn.

"What are you waiting for?"

"You, silly, you have to carry me over the threshold." She laughed at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh...right."

He bent down and picked her up. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hard kiss. He kept kissing her as he walked into the house and pushed the door closed with his foot.

Once they were inside she pulled away and looked around, jumping out of his arms she started running all over the place.

"This stupid dress," she groaned, "Finn can you untie this." She pointed specifically to the bow tied at her lower back.

Once the knot was lose the whole string loosened and she quickly shed the dress and her shoes. Not even bothering to put on anything else as she continued running around the house looking at everything.

Finn watched on in amusement as his wife scampered around the house in her underwear and barefoot, screaming about every little detail. It made his stomach flutter with the thought that he was the only one who ever got to see Rachel be less than perfect. And that was utterly perfect to him.

**A/N: Oh dear, I am so incredibly sorry it took so long for this. I think I'm trying to do to many stories at one time. It's okay, though, I'll manage. I adore you all, and please stick with me. **

**Oh and if you're interested here's Rachel's wedding dress:**

**http : / www. jjshouse. com/ ball-gown-sweetheart -chapel-train -organza-satin-wedding-dress-with-embroidery-beadwork- %28002001200%29-g1200**

**(Just remove all the spaces.)**

**Reviews are love**

**-Christi**


End file.
